Forget You
by Richard Bernier
Summary: When A Friendship Becomes More Than Friends A Secret Comes Out Unexpected And Shockes everyone Involved


Since Becoming WWE Diva Coordinator Life has been great for me. I get to work with the best ladies money can buy and I only am friendly and professional with them, things can't be even better for me. Me and Beth's friendship is growing everyday we work together no matter if it is for a house show, television taping, or live event, or pay per view we were like attached to the hip always no matter what.

Beth had gotten over her heartbreak from what Cody did to her. Me and Beth do have feelings for each other as more than friends but I didn't want to make her jump into another relationship after a painful breakup we stayed just very close friends. Beth was on a roll lately winning all of her matches against lay-cool in singles matches, tag team matches, and mixed tag team matches. She was definitely a contender for the women's championship currently held by Michelle McCool. I always give Beth her space to have time to hang out with her friends Kelly, Rosa, & Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn is like Beth's little sister because of her muscles and they bonded right away. Beth always gave Kaitlyn nuggets of wisdom and always have a training session together to make Kaitlyn better in the ring every time they had a road-trip or some free time on there hands. I stood behind the curtain waiting for Beth and Kelly to finish there tag team match when Kaitlyn Stuck behind me and tapped me on the shoulder scaring me to death.

''Hey Kaitlyn what's up?'' I asked turning around facing Kaitlyn with a cheap smile on my face

''Nothing much really just hanging around and waiting for Beth so we can work out after the show.'' Kaitlyn said responding back

''Oh we already scheduled to hang out tonight after her match, It's nothing against you at all.'' I said to her

''Oh I completely understand hun, you guys haven't hanged out in a long time like 4 weeks ago'' Kaitlyn answered back with a cheap smile

''Thanks, you should work out with her in the morning hun if your free'' I suggested

''That be easier on Beth because she's a workout junkie in the morning to make her muscles strong and keep her in great shape'' Kaitlyn said to me agreeing on my suggestion. Beth and Kelly finished the tag team match with Layla & Rosa with Beth defeating Glam-Slamming Layla for the victory as Michelle looked on to what she could see in the near future.

''I'll let you enjoy your night with Beth I'll talk to you tomorrow ok hun'' Kaitlyn said to me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

''Of course hun.'' I said to Kaitlyn as she left. Beth and Kelly arrived backstage after Kaitlyn left to go hang out with her former Ex-NXT competitor Naomi Knight. Beth came to me with a huge smile on her face and then coming into my arms with a hug

''I'm gonna change out of my ring attire ok champ'' Beth asked me

''Of Course take your time Beth'' I told her as she went to the ladies locker room to change and Kelly did her hair, washing it, blow-drying it, then straightening, curling it, and fluffing it to achieve her perfect waves. She then picked out an outfit which was a baby blue mini skirt, a blue crop-top, jeans, and sneakers. She spend 20 mins to get ready and then put her clothes in her suitcase and left the locker room to met up with me. I was talking with Kelly's BFF The Big Show when Beth arrived looking beautiful and great as always.

''You ready to go'' Beth asked me

''You bet Beth let's go, see ya next week man'' I said to Big Show

''You too'' Big Show said back as I left with Beth to her hotel room with my arm around her.

For the rest of the night we just watched a couple of movies and talk about the WWE and stuff in our jobs and secrets about each other. Beth smiled at me and kissed me on my lips for no reason and I couldn't complain if I'm being a good guy to her. We made love and then went to sleep because we would have a long day tomorrow. I held Beth in my arms cudding with her while we slept.

The next day Kaitlyn was on her way to get Beth's butt to the gym for there morning workout at the Gym when she hear her laptop going off and It was an email from the wrestling newsletter she gets every month and the top story read Drafted To RAW To Keep CM Punk Happy?

Kaitlyn kept reading the article on CM Punk. It said Punk is burned out from five years on the road and is not happy with other stars such as The Miz and Alberto Del Rio getting pushed over him. WWE wants to keep Punk on the roster and have offered him a new longterm deal, which he's yet to sign. It's interesting to note that CM Punk's real-life girlfriend Beth Phoenix was traded to the RAW brand during Tuesday's Supplemental Draft – which could be seen as a move to make life better for Punk on the road.

Punk's possible departure from WWE later this year has been one of the main topics of discussion behind the scenes this week. Punk has been dating Beth Phoenix for the past several months and the two are reportedly a serious couple.

Kaitlyn finished reading the email and was confused since Beth has been hanging out with there friend for the last month. Kaitlyn left her hotel room to go to Beth's hotel room and I let Beth sleep in the bed after the time we had together last night. I left the hotel room and bumped into Kaitlyn knocking her down by accident

''I am so sorry Kaitlyn I had no idea it was you'' I said helping her up

''It's ok hun It's not your fault listen there's an article out there about Beth if you want to read it'' Kaitlyn told me bring me back into Beth's hotel room and sat in her kitchen and placed her laptop on the table and showed me the article titled Drafted To Raw To Keep CM Punk Happy?

I kept reading the article. It said Punk is burned out from five years on the road and is not happy with other stars such as The Miz and Alberto Del Rio getting pushed over him. WWE wants to keep Punk on the roster and have offered him a new longterm deal, which he's yet to sign. It's interesting to note that CM Punk's real-life girlfriend Beth Phoenix was traded to the RAW brand during Tuesday's Supplemental Draft – which could be seen as a move to make life better for Punk on the road. Punk's possible departure from WWE later this year has been one of the main topics of discussion behind the scenes this week. Punk has been dating Beth Phoenix for the past several months and the two are reportedly a serious couple. I was shocked because I never knew Beth was dating someone. I thought Beth was single after her breakup from Cody. I woke up Beth

''Beth care to explain this'' I showed her the article on Kaitlyn's laptop

Beth said to herself ''_Crap I thought he never know about Punk'' _

''No I can't. I'm sorry'' Beth trying to apologize to me but it didn't work

''Forget You I'm Done I'm out of here'' I said to Beth storming out of Beth's hotel room and left the hotel and went on a long drive as Beth was upset to no end as Kaitlyn hugged Beth to make her stop crying.

''You know you shouldn't lie to him Beth'' Kaitlyn said to Beth

''I know, I should have been honest with him from the beginning Kaitlyn.'' Beth answered back still in tears as the best thing in her life has left her and broke her heart.


End file.
